Logan Gets His Wiiiings!
by CountryPeach05
Summary: Smarty-pants Logan Mitchell does something dumb and the BTR boys feel responsible to take care of him. A senseless, silly, crappy little one-shot for BTR'slovesong and my own sick pleasure. Warnings: Shameless mollycoddling and bromance! Sickfic! NO SLASH


**A/N: I know…I said I wasn't going to write any more this year, but…**

**This randomness came to me the other day at work, and it was going to be a sort of get-well present for my buddy, Chanson because she _was_ feeling a bit under the weather—_Like, __a __million __days __ago_—However, because of filming, life, WORK, etc… I obviously didn't get it out as soon as I'd hoped…heh-heh XD But, hate it or love it, it's _something_, and it's here _now_ ;)**

**Anywho, so this was inspired by the 1LoganHenderson tweet: "_Redbull gives you wings!...and a headache if you drink it too fast! Ohhhh G'times_" and a few of our own silly, rambling conversations :D Hope ya'll like it. This one's about Logan, and this one's for you, Chanson! Love ya, girl!**

**Read-on, Logan sickfic-ers!**

**Indulge!**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still haven't succeeded in acquiring BTR :/ I also don't own Red Bull, or any other beverage mentioned in this story.**

**.**

Logan Gets His Wiiiings!

.

Taurine, glucuronolactone, sucrose, glucose, ceratine…caffeine—over _double_ the content found in any regular soda…the lengthy list wrapped a tight block around the blue and silver label, detailing the product's nature of ingredients. Mysterious, impossible-to-pronounce, most likely questionable for consumption…

He'd warned the other guys to no end about the negative effects of said energy beverages. Didn't understand why anyone would even want to drink the foul things in the first place with all their unhealthy additives, overpriced marketing ads, and annoyingly weird slogans. But despite his warnings, despite the weird names, his friends liked them all: Rockstar, Amp, Bawls, Nos, Throttle, Monster…

_Red __Bull_.

—It tasted like carbonated cough syrup, smelled like James' hairspray, and burned like heck shooting back up his nose.

Yeah…definitely something everyone should _want_ to drink.

He knew better.

He was the smart one, the brainy one; the cautious, and sensible, logical one…But above all these things, Logan Mitchell was, and undeniably so, one other thing first:

A _boy_.

And as careful as he was, as brilliant as he was, as rational as he was, there were always those nights on rare occasion where smarts flew out the window; caution was thrown to the wind, reason was gone—And _boy_ took over.

Those nights like _tonight_.

* * *

><p>Logan rotated the aluminum can in his fingers, seeming to study its narrow, cylindrical body. The chill was wearing off by now, beads of condensation collecting around the bottom rim and dripping free.<p>

"You know Mrs. Knight wouldn't want you to have these." Logan spoke mater-of-factly; firmly planting the offensive can of liquid a safe distance away from himself on the kitchen countertop.

The other three boys let out annoyed groans; the shortest, helmet-clad teenager staring in contempt across the counter at the spikey-haired spoil sport.

"C'mon, Loge, Mom's gone for the weekend." Kendall coaxed, "We're not gonna get in any trouble. Besides, we're seventeen. I think we're old enough to decide if we can handle an energy drink or not." The blonde retorted, shrugging his shoulders. He walked around Logan and into the kitchen, pulling three more cans from the refrigerator and setting them alongside the other on the counter before handing them out, one for each of their group.

The doctor wannabe continued to stare down at the metallic container, unconvinced, as the leader leaned into him, trying knock him out of his trance with a gentle elbow-nudge.

"They're not _bad_." Kendall quipped persuasively, popping the tab on his beverage with a loud _snap-hiss,_"She just says that because she doesn't wanna have to deal with an even _more_ hyper Carlos."

He bent the little square-ish tab back down with nimble fingers, as James and Carlos opened theirs in like manner; about to raise the tantalizing cans to their lips when they realized Logan still staring dumbly at his, can yet unopened. James rolled his eyes, letting out a breath and glared at Logan disbelievingly. The tall, pretty-boy leaned forward impatiently.

"_**Drink **__**it**_." He commanded; voice deep, hazel eyes wide and menacing. Logan ignored the ridiculous order, scowling back at the other as if he'd gone insane.

"_Pfft_! I'm not drinking this." Logan exclaimed, laughing dryly, "Do you know what all is even in these? Ugh…" He pointed at the can, tracing the line of ingredients skeptically, "Ginseng, sodium benzoate, artificial coloring…guarana?—_Ew_! Yeah, it doesn't even sound appealing."

James laughed, humorlessly, "Oh? Well how would you _even __know_, Logan? You've never even tried one!" He challenged. Logan glowered at him, setting the drink back down on the bar in defiance.

"You can do it. It's easy," Kendall teased, opening the can and shoving it back into his buddy's hands, "Just chug it!" He smiled, tipping his chin down to smirk at Logan through jade eyes.

"Yeah, you aren't gonna make us drink all of these on our own, are ya Logie?" James winked, downing half his can easy. He nodded toward the 24 pack chilling in the refrigerator, its unmistakably huge outline glaringly visible through the clear glass door. "It's gonna suck when _you_ have to explain that to Mama Knight. And if I were you, I'd take the extra energy. You're gonna need it to keep up with Carlitos over here…"

Kendall, James, and Carlos were experienced. They'd gotten quite good at sneaking the occasional energy drink here or there—or _all __the __time_. Outside of the apartment, anyone of the three almost always had a can of some kind in hand. By the pool, in the park, weekends at the arcade or shopping mall, after school…on the way to _practice_.

Logan had a major problem with that one.

"_More __energy __for __rehearsals!__" _His friends would say, cutting him off the instant he voiced any concern for them about the dehydration dangers of consuming their beloved beverages before strenuous activity. They never listened. If ignorance is bliss, Logan supposed they wanted to be stupid.

This weekend was the perfect opportunity. And it was going to ROCK.

Just four guys, the apartment to themselves, no sister, no mom telling them what to do…total freedom. And they were going to make the best of it. How do you cram 72 hours worth of shameless, reckless, pure unadulterated, guys-only fun into a mere 48 hours? The same way any teenaged boy would—Red Bull. And plenty of it.

Mama Knight's prohibition had done little to dissuade her impulsive hockey-heads. In fact, the ban had done nothing but make the prospect even more alluring. Now that the enforcer was out of the house, it was time for some seriously irresponsible fun. And the beginning of all of that awaited them right now, chilling inside the walls of a weighty cardboard crate from the corner convenience store.

A 24 pack of red bull meant 6 for each of them, three a day if they really wanted to pace themselves. Sure, two a day was generally the maximum safety recommended, but why should that faze them? They were teenage boys for crying out loud! They were invincible!

"Uh-uh. No way am I letting you guys chug down all of these…science experiments…in a weekend. In fact, I think you should stop drinking them period. They're not healthy." Logan asserted.

"Um, it has vitamins," James snorted, tapping on the ingredients label on the side of his can, "and water and this _gink_-o-blah-_go_-_something_…a—uh, herbs and stuff!" He squinted at the label, fumbling over the pronunciation momentarily before glancing back up at his friend with a "told-ya-so" kind of expression.

"Yeah," Logan rebuffed, "Stimulants. But they don't help you much health-wise; they only enhance and intensify the caffeine's effect—Did you notice how much caffeine is in this one, tiny can? Nearly _three_ times as much as a full sized soda—it's ridiculous to drink this," Logan ranted, "Caffeine increases urination. And a caffeine content as high as this administered in such a small amount of liquid equals rapid dehydration,"

"So?" Kendall chuckled, amused by Logan's doctoral ramblings, "What are we gonna do? Pee ourselves to death?"

Carlos chortled hysterically, slapping the countertop and pointing at Logan, laughing more loudly than necessary at Kendall's derisive joke.

Logan frowned at both of them, before quickly becoming intrigued by the ingredients label once more.

"Oh, and the _sugar_!…Have you looked at the sugar mgs?"

"Ugh—" A hand cupped the top of the can, suddenly lowering it from his sight. "Gosh, Logan! _Come __on_—" James muttered, impatiently, "Don't _read_ it! _Just__—_DRINK IT ALREADY!"

"No." Logan replied, simply; aggravating his friends even more with his solid refusal.

"Gah! You are such a pansy!"

"Says the dude who shaves his legs…" Kendall jibed. James let out a high-pitched squeal, and whirled around, fuming at his helmet wearing pal.

"—_Carlos_!"

Carlos chuckled, already giddy from the little 8.5 oz can he'd consumed. He bounced away from the kitchen, begging for a chase, "Hahaha! Come and get me, _Girl-legs_!"

He rounded the couch shrieking and scrambled up the swirly slide, James tearing after him. Logan and Kendall watched as they grappled and toppled back down, racing around the counter before James finally tackled Carlos in the middle of the kitchen floor, beating him with a loaf of white bread.

The two seemed to forget their argument then and proceeded to help each other back up, happily grabbing another round of drinks from the fridge.

Logan and Kendall looked at each other and shook their heads, not fully understanding the nuances of their wacky friends' _'__special_' relationship.

"You still didn't drink that, Logan?" Carlos panted, leaning against the bar. "…Are you chicken?"

"No." Logan answered, ignoring Kendall's nod beside him. "_I__'__m __smart_."

"Then you know that just one time won't hurt you." James announced, smiling at Kendall. "He is scared, or he'd do it."

"I am not."

"Oh, you won't even try it." Kendall declared.

"He's too scared to even taste it," James agreed, then turned to Logan, "You're _afraid_ you'll _like_ it!"

Logan sighed, slightly miffed. "_No_. I don't have to try it. I _know_ I won't like it."

"You're afraid of Mama Knight." Carlos concluded.

"No." Logan asserted, unconvincingly. Then began again, visibly annoyed by his friends' pestering. "Look, I'm not afraid of a stupid energy drink. I'm not afraid I'll _like_ it, I'm not afraid of Mama Knight—_I__'__m __not __afraid __of __anything_!"

Kendall's brows rose mischievously, as he and James looked to each other, leaning across the counter, and closer to the flustered braniac.

"Then do it." He dared, sliding the skinny, open can into Logan's hands with one smooth move.

Three sets of eyes locked on the tiny brunette as his fingers cinched around the beaded aluminum, at last raising it to his wary lips.

Logan tipped the can gently, letting a bit of the wangy liquid trickle into his mouth. It was only a sip, but already enough to make the virgin drinker grimace, letting out a miniature hiccup as he set the repulsive beverage aside.

Of course, the other boys, in their far more advanced Red Bull guzzling experience, found this to be nothing short of hilarious.

"What's the matter, Logie?" Kendall sniggered, watching his roommate try to conceal a shiver of surprise at the drink's brash flavor.

"Awe…You not man enough to finish it?" James picked up.

Carlos guffawed loudly, "HA HA! Yeah, Logie!"

That was enough. Logan snatched up the can, sucking in a determined gulp. Fizzy, bubbles danced down his throat as he swallowed down a decent-sized mouthful of the pale, amber liquid. Carbonation tickled the walls of his stomach, the sensation spread throughout his chest; _it __felt_…cool.

His friends' wide eyes bore on him, gawking at him in total astonishment; barely concealed wonder.

_Haha, I'll just show them…They think they're so bad—Here's something that'll shut 'em up!_

He raised the can once more, drawing in a long, continuous slurp; and chugged the remaining bit of the tiny little thing in its entirety.

Kendall, Carlos, and James stared at him in shock, dead quiet for a good five seconds before they picked up their jaws and broke into raucous cheers, celebrating the epic moment of male-bonding over stupidity.

Logan smashed the can against the counter, crushing it into a flat disk with his fist before chucking it in the recycling bin like an all-star basket ball player. He punched the air wildly with both index fingers, laughing cockily in the others' faces.

"OOH!—WHAT?" He shouted at his friends, full of pride for his accomplishment. "Ya like that? _Ya __like __that_?—"

One down.

Three more and twenty minutes later, the party had just begun.

* * *

><p>Logan had never felt anything like it. The freedom. The lack of inhibitions. The vigor. It was euphoric, purely exhilarating—<p>

The normally uptight, goody-goody of the group had now become the most fun. He'd out-chugged the "Hollywood-Super-Party Kings of Hollywood", impressed them all with his can-against-the-head crushing skills, (Much easier than the walnuts Ozzy had schooled him in), and most surprising of all, had actually _initiated_ a midnight prank attack on their helplessly jiggly hotel manager.

He was unstoppable. His brain felt so alive, a constant stream of one zany notion, or idea, or profound observation, to the next, zooming through his mind with no indication of slowing. His head was soaring, his muscles twitched, urging him towards impossible feats—Seven times already that night, he'd scaled the outside of the swirly slide, back-flipping off—His whole body buzzed, tingling with the incredible electricity.

.

Red Bull gave him wings.

And if Logan didn't know better, he'd think he could fly.

.

"Dude! Did you see the way Bitters _bounced_?" Kendall gasped, choking on his own laughter as the four pranksters burst through the apartment door to safety.

"_Sproingggg_!" Carlos imitated, bonking himself off the wall in modified recreation.

"Hahah!" James chortled, panting for breath, "Oh man, what a great idea, Logan!—Trapping Bitters in the ball-room, then greasing the floor with _butter_!"

"I know! Did you see him skate across that floor? Belly down, flying like a puck on the ice—" Logan giggled uncontrollably, suddenly clacking his knees together, "Hee, hee, hee! That was, that was—Oh man, _I __gotta __pee __so __bad_!"

Kendall and the others burst into chuckles again, laughing until they were light-headed, as they watched the newly-manic Logan dash out of the room to go relieve himself.

"That's like, the _fiftieth_ time!" Kendall exclaimed around his giggles, pointing towards the bathroom door.

"Oh my gosh, but this is _so_ fun," James wheezed, leaning against the bar to keep himself from falling over into the floor, "I've NEVER seen Logan like _this_!"

"We should do this _every_ weekend!" Carlos bellowed, jumping up and down on the springy, orange couch cushions; and smiling excitedly as Logan came racing out of the bathroom with incredible human speed, bounding over to join him.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the back of Logan's caffeine-riddled mind, he should have known what he was doing was reckless. Most energy-drink manufacturers strongly enforced the warning of two beverages max per day. Hadn't he even read a couple months ago about a high school student who'd had to go to the ER and have his stomach pumped after downing five at a time; the very same drinks he and his friends had just so joyously consumed in excessive quantity?<p>

He may have temporarily forgotten; thinking he could out-guzzle his provokers and friends, the conditioned Red Bull connoisseurs of 2J; but his body was quickly reminding him otherwise.

He'd felt great only a few hours ago stacking up furniture in the lobby and planting spring-loaded snakes inside the main-level postage box; but now that sky-high euphoria was fading fast, wearing down into nothing but a bad case of jitters.

Every loud sound, Kendall and James' talking, every random shriek of excitement from Carlos that he'd eagerly joined in on earlier, made him want to leap out of his skin like a jumpy house cat now.

He rubbed at his temples, trying to dispel the slight pinch beginning to wax in his humming head. He felt his brain had disconnected, taking his head along with it, floating out in space above his body, like a cut-loose balloon.

Feeling too nervy to sit-down, Logan shot to his feet, pacing the floor; his mood change easily going unnoticed in the junk food and violent dome hockey chaos surrounding him.

"Lo_gaaaaiiiiinnnn_!" Suddenly, his friends' boisterous voices rang out, pulling him back down to earth.

"Hey, c'mon, Logan!" Carlos shouted, "James is setting up _Dance-Pants-Revolution_! You can be on my team!"

"Huh?" Logan shook his head, trying to clear it of the annoying fog. Maybe a few rounds of the active dance game would do just the trick. "Oh, okay. Uh…just let me go pee one more time, first."

By the time Logan finished in the bathroom, the last thing he felt like doing was playing the rambunctious, multi-player video game. He made his way into the kitchen slowly, mind in a haze and muscles still twitching despite his exhaustion; the slight tremor beginning in his hands, coursing on and surging throughout his body. He shuffled past the sink carefully, stopping to lean against the counter for a moment, in hopes to quell his involuntary shaking.

Instead of having wings, he felt like a limp, lifeless frog hooked up to a car battery.

Logan suddenly clutched his hand over his chest, listening to the blood rush swiftly in his ears, as his heart began to beat uncomfortably fast. He swallowed nervously, feeling lightheaded as his throat tightened and cinched up on him; his legs began trembling.

Kendall had gone into the kitchen to grab some snacks for the crew when he noticed his buddy's obvious distress.

"Whoa," The leader exclaimed, "Loge, what's up?" He set the arm-load of goodies down, hurrying over beside the boy. He sandwiched the smaller one's torso between two hands, one on his chest, one on his back, supporting the trembling kid; and looked on the little teen's flushed, red-splotched face with concern.

By this time, the commotion had drawn the attention of James and Carlos, who abandoned their game set-up immediately, quickly making their way over towards the bar.

"…I—I feel weird." Logan conceded; beginning to sound panicked. He glanced up at Kendall, worriedly, "_I __don__'__t __feel __g-good_." He slid to the floor just inside the living room, burying his dizzy head into his knees.

Kendall crouched beside him; James and Carlos fell silent, standing beside each other and staring dumbly, clearly freaked out at not knowing what was going on.

Logan could taste the sickly sweet fizz creeping up his esophagus. He gulped it back, swallowing quickly. He felt like he needed a drink, but his stomach felt tight and bloated. The foam ticked his throat again, and he once again bit it back, the syrupy tang settling momentarily at the base of his gullet before crawling upwards.

"OH_, __CR_—" Kendall noticed what was happening, but not soon enough; a sudden belch from Logan and it all came spilling back out onto the floor. "OH MY—Get him up, get him up!"

Logan whimpered as hands yanked him up under his armpits, hauling him through the kitchen at arms' length. He closed his eyes to the spinning, jerky imagery whirling around him in his daze. A flurry of frantic voices filled his ears, meshing with the sound of something splashing and splattering around him; the loud _clank_ of the toilet lid being flung up as he was dropped on his knees in front of it.

* * *

><p>"Oh<em>, <em>_Logan_…"

Kendall cringed, heart breaking for his roommate as he felt the force of the boy's retching under his hand; Logan's petite frame shuddering violently beneath his gentle fingertips each time his tiny stomach convulsed, expelling more of the bubbly poison from itself.

The leader stood over the ill brunette, tenderly rubbing his back, and staying in the bathroom with him throughout.

Logan shivered as sweat prickled the back of his neck, tingling past his hairline; his brown eyes leaking tears as he raised his head briefly to glance up at Kendall, "_Why __did __you __guys __let __me __do __this_?" He screamed. "_Why __the __crap __did __you __let __me __do __that?__"_ He wailed mournfully, breaking into sobs. His stomach squeezed again and he grabbed the sides of the toilet, ducking his head back in to be sick some more. "…_Ow_." He moaned, coughing into the bowl.

When that round was over, he held still, letting his forehead rest tiredly against the porcelain. "_Ohhh_…_I __gotta __get __new __friends_…" The future doctor sniffled miserably, voice echoing off the insides of the white ceramic fixture as he let out another pitiful sob. He folded his arms across the basin, crying softly like that for a few minutes before he finally finished his uncontrolled purging and sat back, bearing his weight on his heels.

Kendall ran cold water over a wash cloth, doubling it over and wiping Logan's mouth. He flushed the toilet and gently eased the boy against the bathtub, running the cool rag over his friend's pale face.

Logan swallowed roughly, his breathing quick and heavy as he leaned into the outside tub wall. "Those—t-those drinks…" he panted a moment, then finally, unable to verbalize the complete thought, settled with blurting a simple, hoarse exclamation "…_Satan_!"

"Shh…you're alright now," Kendall soothed, squeezing the worked-up teen's shoulder. He pressed the washcloth to the other boy's forehead for a beat, waiting for him to calm down a little bit, before refolding it again and wiping under his buddy's chin; swabbing away the last bit of muck that had drizzled there.

He looked down at the boy's clothes then, and grimaced; squatting in front of him to assess the situation, "Ugh…_Loge, __it__'__s __all __over __you_…" the leader mused sympathetically, dabbing at his soiled shirt with the damp towel.

Kendall paused his blotting, glancing over his shoulder when he sensed their Latino friend's presence standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Carlos," the blonde called, finally giving up on his futile cleaning attempt, to ask for a favor, "Could you help me, please?—Go to our room and grab me a clean pair of pajamas for Logan."

Carlos nodded and took off like a flash for the bedroom, more than happy to be able to help someone after James had shooed him away from the living room.

Kendall thanked him warmly when he returned seconds later, presenting them with the requested cozy garments.

* * *

><p>Kendall rose from the floor to rinse the rag, ringing it out and slinging it over the side of the sink before fetching Logan a cup of water. He bent down and began caringly unlacing the boy's shoes; pulling them off and setting them aside as Logan swished his mouth, spitting it out into the toilet; then taking a small sip and slumping back against the bathtub, closing his eyes tiredly.<p>

"Hey, Loges," The teen spoke quietly, "Look, I know you feel like crap, but you gotta get outta these nasty clothes." He ran his fingers through the boy's soft spikes, "Okay? C'mon, man, I'll help you."

Logan whined, throwing his head back against the edge of the tub, but did finally comply, slipping his arms out of his sleeves and letting Kendall lift the filthy shirt over his head; gently removing it. The leader reached down and undid his friend's jeans, carefully helping him to his feet and sliding them off, and Logan didn't even bother to fight him. The brunette felt like dead weight, head laying against Kendall's broad shoulder as he undressed him, his slight body still trembling from the copious amounts of caffeine, chemicals and other junk still in his tiny system; weak and wasted from his brutal sugar crash.

He lifted one foot at a time, stepping into the soft lounge pants Carlos had snagged from his middle drawer as Kendall drew them up over his skinny legs and tied the drawstring before taking his wrists and threading his shaky arms through the sleeves of his cuddly green thermal. Logan's head popped through the opening of the snuggly shirt just as they heard a loud gag in the living room.

Kendall turned his head toward the door curiously, hearing James' shriek.

"Ew! Carlos don't step in that!—No, no, no!—Let me get it! Oh….Ohhh….Ughhh…_it__'__s __so __gross_!"

He'd been so focused on Logan this whole time, he'd completely forgotten about leaving James all alone, _with __Carlos, _to tackle the unpleasant chore of cleaning up the mess in the living room.

"Oh geez…" Kendall rolled his eyes, hearing James gag again, "Sit here a sec, man. I better go help them before James pukes too!" he eased Logan toward the toilet and helped him sit down, then dashed out of the bathroom to go check it out.

* * *

><p>"Ahh! Where did all of this <em>even<em> _come from_!"

Kendall plowed into the living room only to find James freaking out, surrounded by an over-abundance of cleaning supplies; hair tied back in a purple bandana, long yellow-rubber gloves stretched up to his elbows, a highly unnecessary pair of safety goggles strapped over his panicky, handsome face.

The pretty-boy screamed again; waving his arms around in distress as he frantically tried to sponge up the disgusting mess that a very pukey Logan had left trailed across the floor.

"Here, Carlos, you don't need to be in here anymore," Kendall stated, pulling the helmet-clad boy away from the scene of James' meltdown. "Go in the bathroom and stay with Logan,"

Carlos nodded at Kendall, obediently taking off as James knocked over his bucket of sudsy mop water.

James ceased his tantrum at the sound of the blonde leader's voice. He turned to Kendall and immediately burst into tears.

"I wish your mom was here," he shrieked, crying in frustration. He swallowed loudly, "_I want Mama Knight_—she makes yucky things go away!"

"I know, James," Kendall calmed, "But look, we're okay." He picked up the fallen mop by the handle and motioned for James' gloves. "You're doing good, James, you already got most of it. Here, why don't you let me finish this? You go wash your hands; drink some water, sit down for a minute. Calm down…"

* * *

><p>James lifted the window, sticking his head out and gasping in a few deep lung-fuls of the cool night air. Feeling considerably calmer, he made his way into the small bathroom to check on its current occupants. The second his long legs crossed the threshold, he forgot all about his prior frustration with the 'yucky' mess; swelling instead with compassion for his brainy little friend who was sitting there on the toilet lid massaging his achy temples, brown eyes half-closed.<p>

Carlos sat beside him on the edge of the tub, rubbing his back methodically, up and down; knuckles grazing lightly over the warm fabric of his PJ shirt, trying to comfort his buddy's lingering headache.

James reached out, gently patting Logan's shoulder. He knelt down to eye-level in front of the pasty-skinned boy, smoothing his short bangs away from his clammy forehead. "You better, bro?" He asked, affectionately.

Logan sniffed, closing his eyes, fingertips pinching his eyebrows. "Ohh, my head…" he groaned. James nodded, sympathetically.

"We'll get you some aspirin," he promised, patting the sickly-looking teen's knee, "How is your stomach now?" James queried cautiously, "…you, uh…_done_?" he winced.

Logan nodded slightly, still keeping his eyes shut. James relaxed.

The pitiful PJ-clad teen moaned, letting out a little squeak as he felt himself being lifted.

"_Ugh, __James_…what'er you doing?" he groaned softly, unable to fight the bigger boy off as he scooped him into his arms, gently cradling his diminutive frame up to his muscular chest.

"Taking you to bed, Logan." James replied, looking down at the impish brunette who curled against him; easily giving in, too weak for a struggle.

* * *

><p>James stepped carefully, being mindful not to jar the woozy teen he carried in his arms. Carlos ran ahead, getting the door and turning down the sheets as James walked in, holding their pal close to him, protectively.<p>

Carlos stepped back and the lanky teenager leaned over Logan's twin bed, gently lowering him to the mattress; then pulled up the hunter green plaid sheets, tucking them snugly around him.

Logan's eyes cracked open as someone's warm lips brushed his skin, pressing a light kiss to his throbbing temple. He looked up and noticed Carlos gazing down at him, face puckered apologetically.

"Sorry, Logie." The olive-skinned boy offered, frowning contritely, "We made you feel bad. Maybe you really do need new friends." He elaborated, James nodding beside him in remorse.

"I think you're right, Carlos," Logan grimaced, grasping his pounding head as Kendall came striding in, a tall glass of ice water and pills in his hands.

James and Carlos helped Logan sit up, propping him against the pillows as Kendall handed him the medicine, watching him swallow the capsules down with a long, thirsty drink. Kendall took the glass and set it on the side table when Logan had had his fill. James and Carlos adjusted the small boy's pillows, still watching over him anxiously; both of them, as well as Kendall, ready to pounce the second their buddy needed anything.

"…Then again," Logan mused, demeanor softening as he closed his eyes and lay back down, cuddling into his fluffy pillows. He grinned, knowing three sets of eyes were still staring down at him, vigilant as hawks. "No matter how nerve-wracking, trouble-causing, pain-inflicting, emotionally distressing, _vomit-inducing_…" his dimples touched his sleepy smile, as he thought about his three best friends and their antics; his incomparable, irreplaceable, brothers of the ice.

"Who needs new friends?—_Really_?" Logan mused, rolling over to burrow under the warm comforter. He nuzzled his face into the pillows as his buddies dimmed the lights; and sighed.

"…I think I'll just stick with the ones I've got."

.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Stupid, right? Oh well, it was fun! :) Review if ya wanna!<strong>

**Have a beautiful rest of the year, and start the next one off right! Love you guys!**

**~Emmaleigh**


End file.
